


Starlight

by eerian_sadow



Series: Embassy Town [6]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: fic_promptly, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, embassy town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stars have always been her friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> written for the July 28, 2014 challenge week at fic_promptly.
> 
> filling this lonely prompt: http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/141502.html?thread=6548670#cmt6548670

_i think i jumped over the prompt a little, lol._

 

Mikaela sat on the plastic chair outside her shop and stared up at the stars. It was late and she knew she should be heading inside for the night--Buster might be opening the shop the next morning but it didn't do her any favors to short herself on sleep--but she couldn't tear herself away from the view. She could see the stars here in Embassy Town in a way that she had never been able to in Tranquility and she couldn't get enough of the sight.

The stars felt like her oldest best friends sometimes.

"Mikaela."

She blinked at the deep, resonant voice and wondered just how Optimus had managed to sneak up on her. He couldn't move silently, no matter how well his sound proofing worked. "Hey, boss bot. What's up?"

"You are shivering. Are you well?"

Now that he had drawn his attention to it, she couldn't ignore her trembling. The desert night was cold, and she was dressed in the one tank top and pair of shorts she owned that hadn't managed to be sacrificed to the car mechanic gods yet. "I'm fine. Just not dressed for this weather."

"You should go inside, then. It is foolish for you to remain outdoors and become ill."

"It's not that cold, Optimus. And I'm not ready to go in yet. The stars are so beautiful tonight."

Optimus followed her gaze as she looked back to the distant points of light. "They are exceptionally clear tonight. May I ask why you are so insistant on observing them?"

"It'll sound silly." She smiled at him, knowing he wouldn't judge her no matter how silly she sounded. "But when I was a little girl, I'd talk to the stars when my dad was gone. They were always there and they always listened, you know? And sometimes, I was pretty sure I was talking to my mom, too. I started doing it again after Mission City, because there wasn't anyone else I could talk to about it besides Sam."

"I have sometimes done the same," the mech confessed, sitting down carefully on the concrete next to her. "The stars feel like such great depositories of wisdom, especially when we are young."

"Exactly." It felt good, knowing that he _got_ it. Sam had laughed and told her to grow up.

She wasn't really surprised when Optimus extended a hand to her, palm up and fingers flat. "Come, Mikaela. Continue your discussion. I will keep you warm."

"Thanks, Optimus." She abandoned her plastic chair for the warmth of his hand. She sighed as his body heat radiated up against her skin and countered her shivering.


End file.
